Destiny's Game
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!Sailor Moon crossover. Yuugi learns that there's more to his past then meets the eye. That's all I'm saying, read and find out, then tell me what ya think
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
'...Thoughts...'  
  
"...Speech..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young man sat upon a window seat starring up to into the star filled sky.  
  
'I never did realize the importance of the stars. And all it took for me to notice was a few simple dreams that will determine my future to come. I didn't believe in fate, destiny and chance, however now I do.'  
  
Laughter could be heard from the floors below.  
  
'So much has happened since I met all of the Sennan Chosen. They all use to protect and defend me from all of the evils in the world because I was innocent. However, now it is my turn to protect you and not runaway from my own destiny.'  
  
"I'm ready," whispered the young man!  
  
A small sphere of light appeared in the air hovering above his hand. Raising a hand, the light slowly descended into the palm of the young man's hand. The light vanished and a star pendant appeared. (AN: I don't know what the Starlight's use to transform with, so just bare with me.)  
  
Holding the star pendant, he looked out into the night sky again.  
  
Suddenly four shooting stars descended down to the Earth, dispersing as fast as they came.  
  
In the dead calm quiet of the night you could hear a gentle whisper.  
  
"We're coming Destroyer..." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The day was sunny and beautiful to start fresh anew. People were busy walking to and fro, talking about this and that. A young man with tri- colored hair was seen quickly trudging through the crowds, deep in thought.  
  
'They're here, I can feel it, and they're close. *Sighs* Soon I'll no longer be dependent little Motou Yuugi anymore.'  
  
Glancing at his watch, he realized he only had twenty minutes to get to school and do his finals for High School. Quickening his pace, Yuugi turned a corner, jogging into the school courtyard. Slowing down to a stop half-way to the school, he turned in the direction of the screaming girls. Yuugi sweatdropped at a few of the things they said.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA, IT'S THE THREE LIGHTS!"  
  
"YATAN-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"MARRY ME SEIYA-KUN!"  
  
"TAIKI-CHAN, YOU ROCK MY WORLD!"  
  
Sighing and shaking his head at the sight, Yuugi continued to make his way towards the school. Once inside, he made his way towards his classroom, and sat in his regular seat at the back of the class.  
  
*~* Yuugi's POV *~*  
  
I watched lazily as a few students started to make their way into the class. I saw Kaiba, looking in my direction and sneer at me before sitting down. I watched as the other Sennan Chosen came in, look in my direction before sitting down as well.  
  
Eventually, the Sensei came in, smiling brightly towards the class.  
  
"Ohayoo class, before we do the finals. First, I'd like to introduce a student whose only here to do the finals. Now, please wait a moment while I go and get our temporarily student," explained the Sensei before he walked out of the room, then returned with a long silver-haired boy.  
  
"Class, this is Kou Yatan, he is only here for the finals so don't get to attached. Kou-san, you shall sit beside Motou Yuugi, Motou-san would you please raise your hand," replied the Sensei!  
  
I raised my hand so that Kou Yatan could find his seat. When he sat down beside I realized I could feel his power.  
  
I leaned over and whispered in his ear so only he can hear. "I know who you are...Healer!"  
  
Yatan looked at me sharply, narrowing his eyes. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Well, I know because I am...Destroyer," whispered Yuugi logically!  
  
Yatan gaped at me before he launched himself at me, hugging me furiously.  
  
"Just follow along," whispered Yatan into my ear.  
  
"Yuugi, how are ya doing, I haven't seen you in years. Seiya-kun and Taiki- kun will be so glad to see you again. I never could forget your sarcastic remarks and your spiky headedness," exclaimed Yatan loudly!  
  
"Shizuka ni, Yatan-kun! You're being to loud and you're embarrassing yourself, baka," snorted Yuugi rudely, hiding his smile!  
  
However, it was all spoiled when a loud and angry voice interrupted the moment.  
  
"Now, since I guess you two are done socializing, and if you hadn't realized I was speaking to the class and I'd like to begin, do I make my self clear," shouted the Sensei in front of the class!  
  
"Crystal," said Yuugi and Yatan at the same time! "Jinx!"  
  
"Good. Now, to start things off..." rambled the Sensei on and on!  
  
~*~ Mini-Dictionary~*~  
  
Shizuka ni - Be quiet! Shut up!  
  
Baka - Idiot! Jerk! Fool!  
  
Kami - God  
  
Ohayoo - Morning 


	3. Chapter Two

It seems that the majority of the class was still doing their finals. Only Yuugi, Kaiba, Ryou and a few others were finished. Kaiba and Ryou left about ten minutes ago, but Yuugi desided to wait for Yaten to finish.  
  
Yuugi, bored out of his mind looked around the room and found several girls looking at Yaten dreamily. Yuugi sweatdropped and turned towards Yaten, and just in time to see him put down his pencil. Than he picked up his paper and looked it over proudly.  
  
"YAY, subete owatta," chirped Yaten a little to loudly, but his cheerful mood disappeared when he looked to the front! "Gomen Sensei!"  
  
"Baka," mummbled Yuugi quietly to himself as he went over to the desk with a solemn Yaten following and placed his paper down.  
  
"Return at the end of the day to recieve your marks," stated the Sensei.  
  
Nodding and bowing politely, both Yaten and Yuugi left the room.  
  
"Are you ready to meet up with the others," asked Yaten? "I'm sure that Taiki-kun is finished, demo I'm a little worried about Seiya-kun! Hmm, oh well, we'll just wait for 'em in an empty classroom Yuugi-kun, kuru no ho ni!"  
  
"Anno...hai," nodded Yuugi following Yaten to another part of the school.  
  
*** Empty Classroom ***  
  
Yaten brought Yuugi to another classroom and led him inside.  
  
Closing the door behind himself, Yuugi turned around and found himself in there with another young man with long brown hair.  
  
"It's good to see you Yaten, demo, I didn't expect you to bring anyone with you," said the young man, starring pointingly at Yuugi.  
  
Sweatdropping embarressed, Yaten them to each other. "Taiki-kun, this is Motou Yuugi, Sailor Star Destoryer, ne Yuugi-kun?"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Taiki-kun, I'm Motou Yuugi," bowed Yuugi politely and showed him his star pendant as evidence to prove that what he said was true.  
  
"It's great to have you aboard and are you coming with us when we return to Kinmokusei after Crystal Tokyo has risen," asked Taiki?  
  
"Anno...Hai," whispered Yuugi!  
  
Just then, someone roughly opened the door and slammed the door behind themself. Heavy breathing could be heard being Yuugi, turning around he he saw a young man with black hair leaning heavily against the door.  
  
"I never thougt I'd escape from that mob of girls," getting his breathing under control he stood up and squritinzing Yuugi! "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, Seiya-kun, this Motou Yuugi, the newest 'addition' to our group, Sailor Star Destoryer," stated Yaten quite proudly pointing at Yuugi, who blushed for being the center of attention!  
  
"Is this true Taiki-kun," said the young man named Seiya, who was looking towards his quiet friend.  
  
"Hai, no need for you to get over defensive like you usually do around Michiru-san and Haruka-san, for he's one of our own," stated Taiki pointingly!  
  
"So how does it feel to be a Starlight rookie," asked Seiya putting an arm on Yuugi's shoulder, who blanched at the new nickname?  
  
"Okay, I guess," replied Yuugi! "Demo what's all this talk of Crystal Tokyo about?"  
  
The non-stop gossiper Yaten opened his mouth to give a reply, but was interuppted by a terrified scream somewhere in the building.  
  
"We'll answer that later. Come on, henshin yo min'na," exclaimed Seiya, preparing for the fight ahead.  
  
*** Mini-Dictionary ***  
  
Henshin yo min'na= Everybody/Everyone transform  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Iie = No  
  
Subete owatta = All done  
  
Gomen = I'm sorry  
  
Kuru no ho ni = Come on  
  
Anno = Um  
  
Demo = But/However  
  
Kami = God  
  
Koi = Short abbrieviation of lover  
  
Ohayoo = Morning  
  
Shizuka ni/Uransai = Shut up/Be quiet  
  
Baka = Idoit/Fool  
  
Gomen nansau = I'm very sorry 


	4. Chapter Three

**Author Note(s): Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I've been busy with life and stuff. What kinda of stuff you might ask? Well...just work (I sell insurance and student Loan's) and the new movie STAR WARS REVENGE OF THE SITH! I've seen it four times already so far... that's not including opening night, I can clearly remember the Movie Usher saying, "Now I'm sure you're all as excited as I am to see this movie. So there's only one thing I have to say before we roll the film. If there's any cell phones or light sabers on in the audience, please turn them off. Thank you and enjoy the show!" That movie was like totally wicked. I plan on going to see it again. cough sorry I'm a big fan of the Star Wars Books and Movies. But I'm not as obsessed as my friend Joel, he my friends has a Wookie, Darth Vader, Storm Trooper and Yoda costumes. Well, I hope that you like the revised version of this chapter, because it might be the last one you'll be seeing for a while because right now I'm using my brother's Dial-Up conection on his laptop. Why you ask? It's simple! I lost my internet due to Roger Cable's high prices, because you see rent was $580.00 and now it is $640.00, I feel so poor right now sigh. So, please everyone, just bear with me for the time being. Hope you all like the this chapter! Read & Review!**

**Crazy Grape Says Hello!**

**Wacky Lemon Says Good-bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Yaten was just about to open his mouth and make a comment towards Yuugi's question, but was interrupted by screams coming from the corridor.**

**"You can ask that question again later Yaten, demo right now we have more important things to deal with," stated Taiki. "Henshin yo min'na!"**

**"Fighter Star Power, Make-up," shouted Seiya!**

**"Maker Star Power, Make-up," yelled Taiki!**

**"Healer Star Power, Make-up," hollered Yaten!**

**"Destroyer Star Power, Make-up," shouted Yuugi!**

**After the flashes of blue, green, yellow and red lights passed. In the place of Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Yuugi were four leather clad women.**

**(Author Note: Seiya is Fighter, Maker is Yaten, Healer is Taiki and Destroyer is Yuugi).**

**"Come on, we don't have anytime to lose," declared Fighter.**

**Nodding, the left the safety of the classroom and headed towards the direction all the fleeing students trying escape from, they turned a corner before talking to one and another.**

**"I hope that the youma isn't all that powerful," muttered Healer quietly, but the others still could hear her. "If so, then we might have to ask the other Senshi for help. And we remember how much they liked us, especially the Outer Senshi. With our luck, if we called for help, we'd probably get stuck with the Outer Senshi."**

**The only response Healer got was a snort from both Fighter and Maker, and a confused look from Destroyer. Maker, seeing the lost expression briefly explained everything to Destroyer, hoping that she understood the situation slightly.**

**By passing another corner, they stopped, taking in the situation before them.**

**Against a wall were two students, a girl with brown hair and a boy the looked remotely like Yuugi, just in front of them was a tree-like shaped youma that had them trapped like rats.**

**Nodding, the Starlights prepared for their grand entrance**

**Suddenly, the distinctive sound of snapping fingers distracted both the youma and students alike.**

**"Penetrating through the darkness," echoed Fighter!**

**"The rise and fall of a new hope," said Healer!**

**"The lost Senshi has been found, is calling on you now," replied Destroyer!**

**"We are the sacred shooting stars," echoed Healer, Maker, Fighter and Destroyer together!**

**Stepping out of the shadows was a girl with long black hair in a low pony tail and dark blue eyes. "Sailor Star Fighter!"**

**Stepping out of the shadow opposite of Fighter was a girl with long brown hair in a low pony tail and violet eyes. "Sailor Star Maker!"**

**Directly beside Fighter, a girl with long braided tri-colored hair and amphest eyes appeared. "Sailor Star Destroyer!"**

**Then beside Maker, a girl with long silver hair also in a low pony tail and green eyes appeared. "Sailor Star Healer!"**

**"Sailor Starlights, stage on," shouted the four of them at the same time!**

**Everyone in the corridor looked at the Starlights blankly, while the youma looked at them stupidly.**

**"Tree Leaf no like you! DIE NOW," shouted the youma, who was named Tree Leaf!**

**"Healer, Destroyer you take the left," demanded Maker at the other two Starlights, who nodded. "Fighter, you're with me. Now break!"**

**Separating, they went into their positions and prepared to attack.**

**"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Healer!**

**"Star Passion Beam," shouted Destroyer!**

**And so, their two attacks combined together, and it headed towards the youma. While at the same time, Fighter and Maker were doing the same.**

**"Star Serious Laser," yelled Fighter!**

**"Star Gentle Uterus," hollered Maker!**

**Combined completely together, the attacked combined with Healer and Destroyer's attack headed towards the youma and quickly hit its mark.**

**"TTRRREEEE LEEEAAFFF," shrieked out Tree Leaf, before it was destroyed completely!**

**Fighter than began walking towards Healer and Destroyer, removing the invisible dust off of her leather gloves.**

**"Well, all that ends well in love and war," chirped out Fighter! "And to think, we didn't even need the help of those stinking Outer Senshi."**

**"What do you know about love Fighter? The only person you have affections for had rejected you because she was already taken" replied Maker logically!**

**"MAKER," whined Fighter! "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"**

**"Hn," answered Maker! "Perhaps it is because you're a baka and that it's fun!"**

**"Min'na," said Fighter, who was beginning to pout! "Why are you picking me?"**

**Her only response was Destroyer and Healer snickering to each other.**

**Quietly, Destroyer leaned towards Healer slightly and whispered. "Watch this Healer and I'll tick off Fighter!"**

**Healer's only response was to sweatdrop and blanch at that remark.**

**Silently, Destroyer walked up to Fighter and elbowed her in the side.**

**"Oi, Fighter, I think that my breasts are bigger than yours, ne," bragged Destroyer slyly?**

**"Nani? You're can't be bigger than mine," answered Fighter loudly!**

**Destroyer looked towards Healer and winked, who only face-faulted at them.**

**"Well, if you don't believe me…maybe you would like to prove…your theory," stated Destroyer humorously, who was now smirking!**

**"Hai," declared Fighter! "I accept your challenge…demo…we need a judge. Oi, Maker, come over here and judge us!"**

**"Iie, I'm not getting involved in this childish game," answered Maker, before she walked away!**

**"Fine, spoil sport we don't need you," hollered Fighter towards the retreating back of Maker! "Come on Destroyer, stand beside me!"**

**Destroyer answered Fighter with a sweatdrop.**

**"What? You issued this challenge, so you better finish it," jibbed Fighter.**

**Nodding her head solemnly, Destroyer sighed before she stood beside Fighter.**

**If someone were to _professionally_ judge this, they wouldn't really notice the difference. There was only a _slight _difference between the two, but _it_ was there.**

**In excitement, Fighter cheered loudly. "Mine are bigger! Mine are bigger!"**

**The only answer Fighter got was a chuckle from Healer and Destroyer, who were both sweatdropping.**

**"Urasai Fighter! I only issued that challenge because I knew that you would fall for it, baka," said Destroyer cheerfully!**

**Whether or not Fighter heard that response, she ignored it and continued cheering to herself.**

**The students still remaining in the corridor looked at the remaining Starlights, thinking that they should be locked up in an insane institute.**

**Shaking her head sadly at Fighter, Destroyer grabbed Healer and dragged the reluctant Starlight down the corridor.**

**Eventually, Fighter finally stopped cheering and dancing (she was doing the Moon Walk) looked about the area.**

**"Nani? Min'na-chan? Matte yo," shouted Fighter as she ran down the corridor after the others!**

**Soon, the only remaining student's that were left were the two that were trapped by the youma earlier.**

**"Yami…daijoubou ka," asked the girl?**

**"I know those eyes…," whispered the crimson eyed boy named Yami.**

* * *

**MINI-DICTIONARY**

**Min'na – Everybody, Everyone**

**Senshi – Warrior, Soldier**

**Baka – Idiot! Fool! Stupid!**

**Oi – Hey**

**Nani – What**

**Daijoubou ka – Are you alright?**

**Hai – Yes**

**Demo – But, However**

**Iie – No**

**Urasai – Shut Up!**

**Matte yo – Wait up!**

**Henshin yo – Transform now**

**Youma – Monster, Demon**

**Yami – Darkness**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

** ……… - Scene change or separators**

" ……… " – **Speaking**

" ……**_.. " – Thoughts _**

Author Note(s): Oi! Min'na-san watashi wa no namae wa Bachiu Mary desu and I'll be your tour guide for today. sweatdrops… heh … heh … anno … forget what I just said for the moment and I'll get on with this the long, but awaited chapter.

** Where Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Yuugi are **

In a secluded part of the cafeteria, was where Yaten, Taiki and Seiya who were explaining to Yuugi quietly the reason why they were there.

"Seiya-kun, why don't you explain to Yuugi-san about Crystal Tokyo, since you know the future Queen pretty well," replied Taiki?

Seiya sighed dully before he began. "Well, this is according to what Odango told me, she explained to me that she will be crowned Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Her title will be Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth with her husband Neo-King Endymon, who was the Prince of the Earth in his previous life. Odango or Tsukino Usagi, in her former life was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, but that doesn't really matter, that was ancient history. Now, after the forming of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity will have to purify the Earth in crystal for one thousand years. So, for the time being, it is our job, our duty by the order of our Hime to help protect the King and Queen until Crystal Tokyo is formed."

"So, let me guess that all our duty is to help guard the King and Queen till the rising of Crystal Tokyo. Then after it's done, the Great Freeze will come, all evil will be destroyed and that's when we will leave, heading back to Kinmokusei," summarized Yuugi in a slightly skeptical tone. "Okay, now, I would find this entire story pretty unreal and impossible right now, you know. However, that only would be if it wasn't possible for a guy to transform into a scantly leather-clad female with super powers. Yeh, I guess that pretty much sums it all up!"

Looking up, Yuugi found sweatdrops on the back of Yaten, Taiki and Seiya's heads.

"Well, at least he understands the importance of this mission…quest…thingy," stated Yaten blandly! "Ne, ne Taiki-kun are you sure that you studied enough earlier. Because it seems as though you have a battle of brains in Yuugi."

Taiki dropped his head and an ominous shadow surrounds his face.

"Yaten no baka, I don't need to study because I am naturally this intelligent, unlike someone I won't mention, cough Yaten cough. My only rival is Mizuno Ami of Juuban District. Iie Yaten, Urasai and let me finish," said Taiki tonelessly, while Yaten flinched, for he was being directly talked to! "Now, Yaten, why don't you go to run along and play with the white fluffy little rabbits. Then, you can go and impale yourself on a stick that is now stuck up your ass!"

Sweatdropping, Yaten, Yuugi and Seiya laughed nervously because they were receiving strange looks from the other occupants in the room.

Taiki then looked up, pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked directly at Yaten, with furious little flames dancing in his eyes.

Jumping up startled, Yaten latched himself onto Seiya and started sobbing hysterically. "KOWAII!"

Standing up abruptly, Taiki began to remove the invisible lint from his clothes. "Well, my job here is now done. So, how about we go and get our marks, then we'll introduce Yuugi-san to Kayakuu-Hime!"

Getting up as well, Yuugi and Seiya (who was dragging a reluctant Yaten behind him) left, also heading back to their classrooms.

** At Yuugi and Yaten's classroom **

Inside, Yaten was being surrounded by a vicious mob of fan girls. While in the background, Yuugi was busy snickering to himself silently at the madness that surrounds him. Once Yaten finally managed to escape from the rabid fans, Yaten managed to give a withering glare at Yuugi before the Sensei entered the room.

"Quiet Students," shouted the Sensei! "Now, before I give your exam scores. I would like to say and hope that you understand that no one is allowed to retake the exam, no matter who _you_ are."

No one said anything or complained, however, there were a few sighs and groans at this statement.

"Now, I'll shout out your name and score, anyone below the recommended percentage will not have their score mentioned. Afterwards you will come and see me, then I will explain to you your marks and we'll then deal with the consequences from then on," explained the Sensei.

(AN: I will just be using the passing grade in my province: which is a 60.)

"Eiri Yuki: 98, Hongo Yui: 87, Yuuki Miaka: 62, Hiragameshi Kagome: 73, Taishou Inuyasha: 60, Taishou Sesshoumaru: 73, Shindou Shuichi: 63, Kanzaki Hitomi: 80, Bakura Ryou: 94, Kaiba Seto: 99, Ishitar Marik: 67, Motou Yuugi: 98.5 and Kou Yaten: 76," said the Senshi! "And for those of you haven't been mentioned, please remain behind."

In the background, Yuugi practically saw Yaten bouncing on his feet in pure joy.

Shaking his head sadly at his over excited companion, Yuugi grabbed Yaten by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the classroom, vaguely aware of the glares he received from the girls.

Together, they walked to the front of the school, Yaten and Yuugi met up with Taiki, who had his nose stuck in a book and Seiya was sun bathing on a bench.

Yaten dashed up to Taiki and began prodding him with his index finger.

"Ne, ne Taiki-kun, what was your score? I got a 76 and Yuugi got a 98.5, what about you," asked Yaten slyly, who was still prodding Taiki?

Unnoticed by anyone, Seiya began to creep towards them.

Closing his book with an audible SNAP, Taiki looked directly at Yaten. "That's the best you could do? Pathetic, my score was a 100, let's see you and try to beat that Yaten."

Blanching, Yaten looked away from Taiki and blushed in embarrassment.

Seiya quietly sneaked up behind Yaten and screamed. "BOO!"

"Aiiiieeee," shrieked Yaten while he latched onto Yuugi terrified, who dropped Yaten in surprise!

In the background, Seiya could be seen on the ground laughing hilariously at Yaten's humiliation. While Taiki could be seen discreetly laughing behind his book and Yuugi was staring at them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Suppressing his amusement, Taiki coughed politely to get control of the situation again. "Now that the excitement has left us, finally, perhaps now is the time for us to leave and meet up with Kayakuu-Hime."

Turning around abruptly, Taiki began walking, grabbed Seiya stealthily along the way. Yuugi helped Yaten up, before they entered the car as well.

While the car drove away, the distinct shout of Seiya in a losing argument could still be heard.

"I AM NOT LIKE TEN'OH HARUKA!"

** At the Three Lights apartment **

Opening the door, Yaten ran in shouting to someone. "Kayakuu-Hime, we have a surprise for you!"

"Hai," answered a female voice in another room! "I'll be there in a second."

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten entered, they stood in front of Yuugi, after they closed the door.

A moment later, a woman with red hair up in two hoops on either side of her head entered the room, wearing a red, black and yellow dress.

"Now, what is all this noise about min'na-chan," asked the woman?

Yaten bowed respectfully to the women. "I would like to present to you Motou Yuugi, or also known as Sailor Star Destroyer Hime-sama."

Walking out from behind Seiya and Yaten, Yaten bowed respectfully also to the women, who is actually Kayakuu-Hime. "I am pleased to meet you, Hime-sama!"

Looking up, Yuugi found himself faced with a beautiful smile. Blushing vigorously, Yuugi turned away, embarrassed. Soft laughter erupted from the woman when she saw the type of reaction she was receiving from her new Senshi.

"There is no need to be so formal with me Destroyer. For we are not on Kinmokusei, those rules do not apply here," said Kayakuu calmly.

"Hai, I understand," replied Yuugi politely!

Kayakuu then led Yuugi towards the sitting room and motioned him to sit down, along with the others.

"Destroyer, when everything here on Earth has been completed. What will you do? Will you be leaving with us back to Kinmokusei," asked Kayakuu?

"Hai, demo I have friends and family here. I don't know what I should do. Should I tell them or would it best not tell them," answered Yuugi?

"Why do you think that you should tell them Destroyer? Is because the voice in your heart is telling you so or is it because of something else," questioned Kayakuu?

"That is one of the reasons, but the other is because I believe that they will realize that there is something different about me," explained Yuugi! "Also this is because a few of my friends can use and sense magic as if it's a sixth sense. If I was just to remain in their presence, they will begin comparing Motou Yuugi and Sailor Destroyer, and then they will figure out my secret. And I'm also terrible at lying, to be quite truthful."

"Yes, that does pose as a problem," murmured Taiki quietly, but he was still heard. "Yuugi, do you know how to mask your aura?"

"Iie, okasan was to show me when I was younger, but she had disappeared," replied Yuugi sadly!

"Well, if worse comes to worse, you will have to explain to them. But for the time being, your star pendant will mask your aura to some extent, but enough so it won't be recognized," explained Kayakuu!

Yuugi looked towards the clock on the wall and turned towards Kayakuu.

"Gomen nasai, but I have to go! I forgot that it is my turn to watch over the Kame Game Shop," Yuugi bowed swiftly and quickly wrote down his number. "Here is my Cell Number, call if there is an emergency. Sayonara Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kayakuu-Hime!"

Yuugi then quickly dashed towards the door, opened it and left.

"He seemed rather nice, odd, but nice," stated Kayakuu calmly!

"I agree," said Seiya!

"I rather liked him," chirped Yaten!

"You would," muttered Taiki.

"Oi," shouted out an annoyed Yaten!

** Outside **

"_I hope that Ojisan isn't angry at for missing my shift, I really didn't mean to," thought out Yuugi to himself sadly._

He took a few short cuts down some alley ways, before he turned another block and saw a building come into sight. "There, I see it! Almost there!"

Taking another few sprints, Yuugi stopped at the door to catch his breath before he opened the door.

"Ojisan, gomen nansai for being late, I…," but he didn't finished his sentence because he came face to face with a pair of crimson eyes. "Yami…"

"Yuugi, we need to talk…," began Yami.

Crimson met amethyst and double met its double.

** Translations **

Ojisan – Grandfather

Gomen – Sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm so sorry!

Sayonara – Good-bye!

Hime – Princess

Kayakuu – Fireball

Juuban – Number Seven

Mizuno Ami – Friend of Water

Kowaii – Scary!

Aie – Ah!

Kame – Turtle

Ten'oh Haruka – Distant Heavenly King

Oi – Hey


End file.
